Atonement
by Hart4Ben
Summary: Sequel to "Redemption". Many in Virginia City are passing judgment on Hoss and Sally without knowing all the facts. The Cartwright family has been struggling for months dealing with the fallout from their marriage. Hoss determines something has to change.


The months following Amelia's birth had been anything but easy for Hoss and Sally. They were exceedingly grateful for the family's wholehearted love and support for them and their baby girl. However, besides a remnant, Roy Coffee, the Peters, the Reverend Jordan and a few others, the Virginia City community had offered mostly snubs and disdain when it came to Hoss and Sally. The family had made a pact not to react or allow themselves to be provoked into arguments or violence. Though he cared little about the toll it was taking on his own reputation, it was extremely difficult for Hoss to witness the looks and hear the innuendo the townspeople so willingly sent Sally's direction. Joe, too, had had several near misses at fisticuffs because of the situation. All in all, it added a level of stress whenever any of the members of the family were in town. So, after attending a few services following their marriage, Hoss and Sally had been avoiding church, though they had done nothing to warrant the condemnation of many of its members. This made things uncomfortable for the rest of the family whose church attendance had dropped off significantly, as well.

In addition to these trials, Hoss and Sally had much to work through personally. Amelia's birth had created a natural delay to what would normally have been an exciting time of physical intimacy for the couple. Even well beyond the acceptable time that physical relations would have resumed, Sally still felt uncomfortable sharing a bed with her husband. Memories from the past haunted her. Hoss was very patient with her, and when that time finally did come, he was gentle and tender, thereby earning his wife's trust in every aspect of their life together as a couple. Once they turned that challenging corner, there had been no looking back. Almost nine months after Amelia's delivery, Sally found herself pregnant again, but the sheer joy she felt carrying Hoss' child surprised her and served as a sharp contrast to her previous pregnancy. She worried that she might not love Amelia with the same intensity that she would this child conceived in genuine love. Hoss was also concerned that his feelings toward Amelia would change, especially if the next child was a boy. He knew in his heart that he must never allow his daughter to feel less important or less loved, and that responsibility weighed heavily upon him.

Easter was only a few weeks away when Hoss and Sally made the announcement to the family during dinner that they were expecting. Their news produced joyous congratulations from the family on the surface, but in their heart of hearts there remained a heaviness for the burden that remained unlifted. After the meal, Sally took Amelia upstairs to get her ready for bed. The men of the family were sitting in the living room enjoying a celebratory glass of brandy.

"How about a game of checkers, Hoss? You're in such a good mood, I'm sure you'll beat me tonight." Joe gave his big brother a sly grin.

"Naw, not tonight, Joe. Got too many things on my mind."

Ben exchanged a furtive glance with Adam. "Anything we can help you with, son?"

Hoss set his glass down on the coffee table as he rose from the settee. He jammed his hands into his pockets and paced around the room for a moment before responding. "Sally and me have been talkin'. Easter Sunday ain't far off and she'd really like ta go ta church."

Ben nodded his agreement. "As well she should. I think we should all plan to attend."

Hoss could feel the eyes of his father and brothers on him. "Ya all know it ain't that simple. 'Sides we want Amelia ta get baptized."

Joe blew out an audible breath as Adam set down the book he was holding.

"Ya know we've worked real hard at keepin' what happened ta Sally beat down, but it ain't helpin' anythin'. You've seen how people've been actin'."

Ben set down his half empty glass to move closer to his big son. He placed a comforting hand on Hoss' shoulder. "I'm sorry these last months have been so difficult for the two of you. I wish there was more that your brothers and I could do."

"Aw Pa, you, Adam, an' Joe have done plenty. Not sure we woulda made it through the past months without ya." Hoss gave them a weary smile and then continued. "Sally an' me have been thinkin' a lot 'bout Easter. It kinda made us think how ya kin try ta bury the truth, but it's gonna rise again. All this business 'bout Sally is gonna come out sometime, and it's almost killin' us tryin' ta do what we bin doin'. Things just ain't workin'. Somethin's gotta give."

Joe shrugged at his father while Adam's amusement at his brother's folksy logic became apparent in a dimpled smirk.

Ben's eyes went soft as he queried his son, "So then what do you plan to do?"

"Well, we're gonna go talk ta Rev'rend Jordan and see 'bout gettin' Amelia baptized Easter Sunday mornin', and then I guess we'll deal with whatever happens after that. But, I want ya all ta know that I ain't gonna let people go around thinkin' things that ain't true no more. The truth ain't pleasant, but neither is lettin' people think less of Sally an me and Amelia. An' now we got another one comin' that 'ill be affected by this, too. Got that ta think 'bout."

Adam stood and looked Hoss squarely in the face. "Brother, you sure know how to pick a hard row to hoe!"

"Sheesh! Ain't that the truth!" Joe added.

Ben grunted. "Alright, you two."

"Seriously Hoss, I respect your desire to meet this head on. That is very courageous of Sally to do so. You know we've got your back." Adam clapped his brother's broad back sealing the commitment.

Hoss gave his brother a toothy grin. "Thank ya, Adam. Here's hopin' a lotta back up ain't necessary."

Hoss and Sally went to see Reverend Jordan the following day. They had confided in the minister months earlier and found him to be sympathetic to Sally's plight. After some discussion, the arrangements were made for Amelia to be baptized on Easter Sunday.

The sun rose bright and beautiful on Easter morning as if to pay homage to the one for whom the day was dedicated. The Cartwright family headed to town in the surrey. Ben and Joe kept the conversation lively while Adam hummed some tunes. Despite doing their best to keep their gnawing anxiety in check it was a difficult trip for them all not knowing how people would react to Hoss and Sally's plans.

As to be expected, the church was filled to capacity. The front pew was one of the few large spaces available when the family arrived. For the most part they had been greeted cordially, however, the family could feel the eyes of the church people on them as they took their seats.

Reverend Jordan took his place at the lectern when the organist completed the prelude. "I welcome you in the name of the Lord on the glorious Easter Sunday morning. He is risen!"

The congregation responded with, "He is risen, indeed!"

The minister led the people in a song and then proceeded with his message for the morning. At the end of his sermon, he offered again the traditional Easter greeting. "He is risen!"

"He is risen, Indeed!", echoed around the sanctuary.

"Before we sing our closing hymn on this blessed morning, Hoss Cartwright would like to come forward and say a few words." Reverend Jordan motioned for Hoss to step forward.

Hoss looked resolutely into his wife's eyes and rose to position himself front and center before the congregation of the First Presbyterian Church of Virginia City. Heads turned and whispers flew around the sanctuary as husbands and wives, friends and acquaintances shared knowing glances and faint smirks thinking that pious Ben Cartwright's wayward middle son was finally going to come clean for his grievous sin. A group of strained smiles were present in the front pew, as the Cartwright family attempted to show support and solidarity for Hoss. It was taking all of Sally's might to quell the tears that were determined to break forth. Little nine month-old Amelia smiled and babbled at her papa causing her stone-faced father to soften his expression just prior to speaking. Ben reached over to stroke the baby's cheek before he put his arm around Sally's shoulders and drew her close.

"Mornin'." Hoss drew in a deep breath. "A lotta ya know I ain't real good with words, but I'm gonna try my level best ta say what's on my heart." Hoss paused and took another large breath. "My family and me came here today cause it's Easter and I guess if there's any day a body oughta be in church, it's Easter Sunday, and it's bin real good ta be here. But me and my wife Sally also came for another reason this mornin'. We came ta get our little gal baptized."

A few gasps and huffs were heard in the congregation as well as a fair amount of whispering.

Hoss struggled to keep his composure. "A lot of you folks know me pretty well and I hope you'd say that I'm an honest man. Now, I may not be the smartest man in the world, but I shur hope ta goodness I'm smart enough not ta try ta stand up here and tell ya somethin' that ain't true."

Nervous smiles came to the faces of his family at Hoss' self-effacing comment.

"I try real hard ta keep my word and treat people fair. But ya see, I don't think ya'll been treatin' my wife and child fair." Again there were murmurings among the people in the pews. "I'm here ta tell ya that things ain't the way a lotta ya been thinkin'. Me and Sally ain't done nothin' wrong." More tittering ensued. "Now I ain't gonna go into all the particulars, but that don't matter none cuz the Lord knows the truth 'bout it. After Sally's family died of the cholera, she was left all alone. She ended up in a real bad situation. She couldn't help it. None of it."

Hoss stopped and gave a hard look to the people who had been most judgmental of Sally and him before continuing.

"Some of ya bin through hard times, too. Sometimes there just ain't no good answers ta the questions facin' ya. That's where Sally was 'bout a year ago."

Guilt and shame broke onto some of the smug expressions in the congregation. Handkerchiefs began to appear and a few of the hats of those men who had forgotten to leave them in the back of the church got some work.

"Ya know, if we was all perfect, I don't think we'd be here this mornin'. I mean, there'd really be no need, now would there? But we ain't perfect. Not even close. But we came here today ta celebrate that the Good Lord gave us a second chance, just like we never did nothin' bad in our lives. Ain't none of us deserved it, but He gave it anyway."

Heads dropped in the congregation as the truth of Hoss' words began to sink in.

"Me and Sally, we're just tryin' our best ta take somethin' that was done outta pure meanness and hopefully make it better. Who knows, mebbe with some help from the Lord and from ya all, it could even turn out good. Bein' a pa and ma ain't easy. I've seen some of ya bring yur young'uns up here and those of us who was sittin' in the pews said we'd hep ya raise 'em up right. Ya know, kinda like back ya up in the hard times an' be happy with ya in the good 'uns. So folks, I'm here ta ask ya for yur help, cuz deep down I know there's an awful lotta good in yur hearts. Will ya stand with us as the Rev'rend baptizes Amelia Grace?" Hoss heaved a great sigh and looked over at Reverend Jordan. "That's all I gotta say, Rev'rend."

Truly nothing more needed to be said. A warm smile graced the minister's face as he nodded to Hoss who then extended his arm out to Sally. Ben gently nudged her toward his son. With tears streaming down her face, she tentatively stepped forward with Amelia in her arms. Hoss urged Sally to face the congregation and took Amelia from her. He pulled Sally close to his side as his pleading eyes searched the faces of the church people. The Cartwright family came to their feet along with Harold and Martha Peters a few rows behind them. There was a rustle as Clara Norton stood on the opposite side of the church. Hoss' eyes were glistening as he nodded his gratitude to their faithful friends. One by one the congregation joined those who were already standing. Hoss' and Sally's smiles widened as more and more people came to their feet until finally the entire congregation was standing.

Reverend Jordan asked Hoss and Sally to turn and face him so that he could proceed with the ceremony. "Is it your desire to raise Amelia Grace in the fear and admonition of the Lord?" Hoss and Sally responded affirmatively. "In the book of Matthew, Jesus says, 'Suffer little children, and forbid them not, to come unto me: for of such is the kingdom of heaven.'"

Reverend Jordan then performed the baptism. When he asked the congregation to affirm their support of the Cartwright family in raising their daughter, the response was a resounding, "We will."

The strains of "Christ The Lord Is Risen Today" were sung exuberantly at the close of the service that morning. During the picnic that followed, many of the congregants came to where the Cartwright family was seated enjoying their meal. Little Amelia got so much attention that she was soon worn out and fell asleep on her father's chest. Both of them had a nice nap. In her Pa's mind, it was the best way to spend a pleasant afternoon after a grand picnic lunch.

Epilogue:

Shortly before Christmas, Eric Nelson Cartwright was born to Hoss and Sally. His older sister, Amelia, was not quite sure what to think of her baby brother, but on Christmas day, his grandfather could not have been happier trying to contain a squirmy toddler and hold a newborn in his lap.


End file.
